1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to releasable members that retain one element in a position relative to another element until such time as an outside stimulus causes the releasable member to actuate and allow movement of at least one of the elements to move relative to the other element and, and in particular, to a shear component that retains the two elements in a first position until being broken and allowing at least one of the elements to move relative to the other element.
2. Description of Art
Shear components such as shear pins and shear screws are known in the art. In general, a shear component is used to retain one element to another element until a predetermined event occurs causing the shear component to release the connection between the two elements. In one specific example, a shear component such as shear pin or shear screw is inserted through the wall of a first element, such as a slidable sleeve, and into the wall of a second element, such as a mandrel, to retain the slidable sleeve in a first or fixed position. Upon application of a stimulus, such as an increase in pressure across the shear component, the shear component is compromised by being broken into two or more pieces allowing the first element to move relative to the second element. Applications of shear components include downhole tools used in oil and gas exploration and production environments where the tool is disposed within the well and pressure is applied to the shear component. At a predetermined pressure level, the shear component breaks allowing movement of one element of the tool, such as a slidable sleeve to actuate the downhole tool.